Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a transverse electric field-type LCD and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays, adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough by applying a voltage to electrodes so as to reorient liquid crystal molecules within a liquid crystal layer.
LCDs are easily fabricated as thin displays, but have relatively poor lateral visibility as compared to their front visibility. To address the shortcomings of LCDs, various liquid crystal alignment and driving methods have been developed. More specifically, to realize wide viewing angles, LCDs have been developed in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed together on a single substrate.
In an LCD having a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on the same substrate, at least one of the two electric field-generating electrodes, i.e., the pixel electrode and the common electrode, has a plurality of incisions and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of incisions, respectively.
However, the formation of two electric field-generating electrodes on a single thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate requires the use of separate photo masks for the two electric field-generating electrodes, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of an LCD. Also, when a voltage is applied to common electrodes that are electrically connected to each other, signals applied to the common electrodes may be delayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.